I have an overdose of you
by Uluvi
Summary: Limusina, bosque, casa, viaje, amores, regreso, cumpleaños, fiesta... ¿algo más? entren y lean! Cap 5 up! D&G ¡Dejen reviews! ¿¡Harry celoso de Draco? ¿porque será?...jejeje como pueden ver no soy buena escribiendo summarys :S...
1. Default Chapter

**I have an overdose of you**

_Hola!Me presento: soy Uluvi y este es mi primer ff así k no sean muy exigentes conmigo. Le quiero dar las gracias a **Igni** que me ha ayudado mucho a entrar el fic. Al principio hay solo narración pero no se preocupen a mi me gusta más el dialogo (espero k a vosotras también) y no habrá tanta narración más adelante jejeje. Espero que les guste este fic i dejen muchos **REVIEWS!** No les entretengo más. ¡A leer! **(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)**_

Capítulo 1: Como siempre

Cada año lo mismo, estaba harta de que en su vida nunca pasara nada interesante, no, la suya era una vida monótona, ella, no se distinguía por nada, ni sacaba unas notas buenísimas ni era muy popular en el colegio, todo y que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo.

Sus padres eran muy exigentes con ella, porque, principalmente era la más pequeña y tenia que pasar gran parte del verano con ellos. Su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, y su madre había encontrado trabajo: secretaria de su marido.

Ni Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy, ni los gemelos vivían con sus padres, solo quedaban ella y Ron. Ron, su hermano preferido, cada verano se iba a un campamento con Harry y Hermione, solo estaban en casa la primera y la última semana de vacaciones.

Ella pasaba las vacaciones de verano con sus abuelos, en un pueblo llamado Horsetown, no vivían en lo que se dice el centro, sino que vivían en uno de los barrios más alejados, allí no había muchas casas y estaba cerca de la autopista, detrás de los terrenos de la casa se encontraba un bosque, grande y frondoso, con muchos árboles, color verde oscuro.

Al principio de las vacaciones se lo pasaba muy bien, a ella, le gustaba mucho cambiar de aires, y eso no se parecía en nada a Hogwarts.

La casa era muy chiquita, tenía un comedor, una cocina, un baño y tres habitaciones, la de sus abuelos, la de sus padres por si alguna vez se quedaban a dormir, y la suya que era la más pequeña de todas (n/a: no pasaba de 5 m), tenía una cama, un armario y una mesita de noche, pero para ella era suficiente.

Los terrenos, en cambio, eran grandes, había unos columpios de cuando su madre era pequeña, un huerto, y un sitio donde guardar la leña para el invierno. La casa tenía unos 40 años. En el jardín también había una piscina que tenía 30 años, para los años que tenía era bastante grande, antes eran más pequeñas.

Sus abuelos tenían más dineros que sus padres, mantenían la casa y otro piso en la ciudad más próxima y se iban de viaje a la playa (en balnearios) 2 veces al año.

- Ginny¿podrías subir a buscar los potes de vidrio arriba? -preguntó la abuela de Ginny que se llamaba Susan.

Sus abuelos tenían la costumbre de, cada año, hacer conserva de tomate.

- Si, ya voy –dijo Ginny.

Encima de la casa había un trastero y allí también guardaban los objetos de la piscina, las cunas de cuando todos eran bebés y las herramientas para trabajar el campo y la leña de su abuelo Peter. Para subir había unas escaleras al lateral de la casa, no podías ir muy rápido ni al subirla ni al bajarlas por si acaso algún escalón se caía.

Al cabo de dos minutos Ginny ya bajó, y llevó los potes a la cocina, donde se encontraban sus abuelos.

- Aquí tenéis –dijo Ginny, y se marchó a su habitación a leer un libro.

- ¡Ginny¿Has visto mi mochila! –preguntó un agitado Ron abriendo rápidamente la puerta de la habitación de su hermana pequeña.

- Acabo de subir arriba y la acabo de ver. ¡Ay, Ronnie, Ronnie¿Cuándo aprenderás a ser más ordenado? –se burló Ginny. Ron cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe, al cabo de unos minutos se sentía que alguien bajaba las escaleras que daban al trastero rápidamente. –Este acabará mal –se dijo Ginny a si misma.

Y efectivamente, segundos después de que Ginny pensara eso, Ron puso el pie mal y cayó rodando escaleras abajo. Harry, Hermione y Ginny fueron a ver que tal estaba, cuando llegaron estaba él, tirado en el suelo, tocándose la rodilla.

- Me caí –dijo Ron mientras sus orejas se ponían rojas.

Los tres presentes se pusieron a reír por la actitud de Ron.

- Anda ven –dijo Ginny acercándose y ayudando a levantar a su hermano- ¿Has encontrado tu mochila? –preguntó.

Ron lanzó un suspiro y miró hacia arriba de las escaleras, Harry, Hermione y Ginny se giraron hacia donde el pelirrojo estaba mirando y vieron a una mochila tirada en el suelo arriba de todo de la escaleras.

- Harry, Hermione, llevad a Ron a mis abuelos a que les curen las heridas, yo voy a por la mochila.

Harry Y Hermione cogieron a Ron cada uno por un lado y le ayudaron a caminar, Ginny de mientras, estaba subiendo las escaleras con cuidado para ir a buscar la mochila de su torpe hermano.

Más tarde, ayudó a Hermione a preparar la maleta que se iba a llevar al campamento.

- ¿Has cogido el cepillo de dientes, Herm? –preguntó la pelirroja.

- Si, es lo primero que preparé –respondió la castaña.

- Y tú, Ron ¿Has cogido el cepillo de dientes? –le preguntó a su hermano.

- Eh… no, lo voy a buscar –dijo Ron, y se fue a buscar su cepillo.

-De verdad Herm, no se como te puede gustar una cosa tan despistada –dijo Ginny bajito a Hermione para que Harry no las sintiera.

- Como que Harry es tan atento… -dijo burlonamente Hermione, luego las dos miraron a Harry que tenia un calcetín en cada mano, uno azul marino y el otro negro, y los aparejó. Ginny, y sobretodo Hermione, empezaron a reír, el moreno se las quedó mirando.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él.

- ¡Mira tus calcetines! –le dijo Hermione.

- Están limpios –le contestó indiferente.

- ¡El color! –le dijo Ginny.

Harry se los miró y se dio cuenta, todo y que le costó un poquitín, y cogió los otros calcetines color azul marino y marrón y los aparejó con el calcetín que tocaba.

Entretanto, Ron volvía de buscar su cepillo.

- Ya falta poco para acabar de preparar el equipaje –anunció Hermione.

- Será el tuyo por qué el nuestro no –dijo Ron.

- A ti te ayuda Ginny –le reprochó Harry.

- Hermanita, te importaría darme una mano, solo para terminar pronto –le propuso Ron, que no había llenado ni la mitad de su mochila.

- Me da miedo lo que pueda encontrar entre tus cosas –le espetó Ginny secamente- Hermione tengo mucho calor¿Nos vamos a la piscina?

- OK

- Pero no nos dejareis aquí, acabando el equipaje –dijo Ron enfadándose.

- Ron cálmate, yo también he terminado mi equipaje, te ayudaré y luego nos vamos a dar un baño en la piscina ¿De acuerdo? –le dijo Harry.

- Vale –Dijo Ron un poco más contento.

Pasó un cuarto de hora

- ¡Hey, ya hemos terminado! –dijo Ron alegremente.

- ¡Felicidades! –se mofó Hermione.

- Y lo más bueno es que solo han tardado una hora en hacer el equipaje de Ron entre dos personas, y que encima lo tenían preparada desde ayer –les aclaró la pelirroja.

- ¿De verdad, no lo sabía –dijo Ron irónicamente, volviéndose a enfadar.

- ¡XAFF! –Harry se acababa de tirar a la piscina en medio de las dos chicas.

- Hey Harry vigila, te podrías hacer daño, y a nosotras también –le dijo Hermione.

- ¡APARTAOS!... XAFF –ahora fue el turno de Ron de tirarse.

- Jugamos al tiburón –propuso Harry.

- No seas infantil –le dijo Ginny.

- ¡GINNY¡GINNY¡GIN! –chillaba Mary (n/a: se pronuncia Mery) desde su casa.

-Hola Mary –la saludó Ginny- Vente aquí, nos estamos bañando.

- Me gustaría mucho pero es que no puedo –le dijo mientras Ginny se acercaba a su casa- Nos ha tocado un viaje a California, nos vamos esta misma tarde, ahora voy con mis padres a preparar las maletas.

- Como mínimo no tienes hermanos que te retrasen –dijo Ginny riendo y mirando a Ron, pero pronto recordó algo y se volvió a poner seria- ¿Qué haré yo aquí sola todo el verano? –se entristeció.

- El bosque es muy grande.

- Y tú muy graciosa, yo no me meto allí dentro. Harry, Ron y Hermione también se van esta tarde al campamento ese que van desde el año pasado.

- Pues vaya, si que te vas a quedar sola, si. Tranquila que yo volveré dentro de tres semanas.

- ¡Mary¡Mary! Ven a ayudarnos –la llamó su madre.

- Ya voy mamá, me estaba despidiendo -le dijo Mary- Bueno, pues, adiós Ginny, ya nos veremos.

- Adiós, que te lo pases bien.

Mary era su vecina desde que ella recordaba, siempre estaba con ella en verano, solo había un pequeño problema: era muggle. Ella pensaba que Ginny iba a un internado en vez de a Hogwarts.

- Genial, -anunció Ginny con ironía, pues ella no quería que su vecina se fuera- Mary se va de viaje.

- Pues mejor para ella –dijo Ron.

- Gracias, Ron, por preocuparte así por los demás –se molestó Ginny.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Ginny? –preguntó Harry.

- Pues porqué ¡Me voy a quedar sola! –estalló la pelirroja al ver que ni Hermione se daba cuenta de su situación.

Ella no soportaba quedarse sola, con Mary últimamente se llevaba muy bien, y justo ahora se marchaba, esa tarde lo pasaría muy mal.

- Alégrate mujer, que mañana no estaremos, tendrás más tiempo para pensar en tus cosas –Hermione le guiñó un ojo- Anda, entra aquí en el agua y diviértete –le aconsejó Hermione.

- Está bien, Herms –le dijo Ginny con una media-sonrisa, Hermione solo la quería ayudar.

- Sabes que Gin, volveremos dos semanas antes –le dijo Harry.

- Eso ya se lo dije yo la semana pasada –informó Ron.

- No Ron, no me lo dijiste –le dijo Ginny, cortante y cabreándose.

- Si te lo dije.

- No me lo dijiste.

- Si.

- No.

- ¡Qué sííííí!

- ¡Ya te he dicho que noooo!

- ¿Pueden parar ya? –dijo Hermione que no soportaba verlos así.

- ¿Y como es que vuelven antes? –preguntó Ginny un poco más contenta.

- Padres de niños se quejaron de que el campamento duraba demasiado –explicó Harry.

- Pues, la verdad, yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos –proclamó Ginny.

- A si que estaremos aquí tres semanas antes de que empiece nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts y podremos empezar a prepararnos las clases, leer los libros, empezar a estudiar, incluso... –dijo Hermione emocionadísima antes de que Ron la cortara.

- Ya, ya, si haces todo eso no tendrás tiempo para descansar, que para eso están las vacaciones.

- Descansamos en el campamento, Ronnald –le dijo Hermione.

- Como que allí no trabajamos nada –dijo Harry, ya que la idea de Hermione de estudiar en vacaciones no le gustaba nada.

- ¡Pero tenemos las tardes libres! –continuó Hermione.

- Para dormir –dijo Ron como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

- Es que tú te pasas la vida durmiendo, Ron Weasley –dijo Hermione enfadada.

- ¡Hey, paren ya! Ahora sois vosotros los que peleáis –dijo Ginny.

- Pero Ron está metido en todas las peleas –rió Harry.

- Tienes razón –dijo sonriendo la pelirroja.

- Niños, secaos ya y a comer –gritó Susan desde la cocina.

- Vamos –dijo Ron- Tengo hambre.

- No sabía que tú tenías hambre –se mofó Ginny.

Se secaron y se pusieron ropa fresca para comer y poder pasar el caluroso mediodía sin sudar mucho.

- Ginny, hija, ayúdame a llevar los platos a la mesa –le dijo Susan a su nieta.

- ¿Qué hay para comer? –le preguntó a su abuela.

- Ensalada de pasta, es fresquita –dijo Susan mientras le daba los platos a Ginny- de segundo carne a la brasa y de postre helado.

Ginny se fue hacia el comedor a dejar los platos. Cuando llegó se encontró a su abuelo sentado ya en la mesa y al verla llegar a ella con los platos se le iluminó la cara.

- Abuelo¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la pelirroja a su abuelo también pelirrojo- Espera que adivino: tienes muchísima hambre.

- Aja –dijo el abuelo llamado Peter.

- Clavadito a Ron –pensó Ginny.

Sirvió los platos y se fue a buscar las bebidas, llamó a los chicos y Hermione y después empezaron a comer.

- ¿Ensalada de pasta? –preguntó Ron con aire abatido- No me gusta.

- Se tiene que comer de todo, Ron –le dijo Susan.

- Claro, a ti te gusta –se volvió a quejar.

- Ronnald, sabes que no me gusta que te comportes como un niño malcriado –dijo su abuelo enfadado.

- Aparte Ron, no tenias tanta hambre –se rió Ginny.

- Cállate –dijo Ron fríamente.

Así pasaron toda la comida. Cuando terminaron reposaron un poco, a las cuatro de la tarde Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían que marcharse hacia el campamento de verano, se despidieron, cogieron polvos flu y desaparecieron a través de las verdes llamas de la chimenea.

Ginny fue a su habitación, se puso a escuchar música y se relajó.

Al pasar media hora ya se aburría y decidió irse a bañar a la piscina, y subió al trastero a buscar "los juguetes".

Desde arriba de la escalera, miró el paisaje, le encantaba como pasaba el viento por allí, lo que podía ver era tan natural, todo de paisaje de montaña, árboles verdes, pájaros cantando, simplemente maravilloso, si no fuera por una autopista que pasaba por allí en medio, y hacia muchas veces demasiado ruido para un paisaje tan bonito como era aquel.

Miró hacia la autopista, algo le llamó la atención: una limusina ,muy grande, de color negro rodeada por completo por coches y motos de policías y como es evidente muchísimos policías.

Cambió de ideas, como le había dicho Mary el bosque era muy grande, así que lo traspasaría y si cuando llegara a la autopista aún estaba la limusina, preguntaría que pasaba.

Fue a su habitación, se quitó el bikini y se puso ropa de calle muggle, cogió una llave y se fue hacia el huerto (n/a: la casa tenía una puerta trasera que daba directamente al bosque y se encontraba en el huerto).

Abrió la puerta y caminó hacía dentro del espeso bosque.

Había como una especie de camino de tierra con plantas en los lados que lo había hecho su abuelo Peter cuando era más joven, fue siguiendo el camino hasta que este tiraba hacia la derecha y ella tenía que tirar hacia la izquierda para ir a la autopista.

Miró su reloj, ya eran las seis y media de la tarde, llevaba tres cuartos de hora andando por el bosque, cada vez sentía los coches más cerca, gente hablando, le debían quedar unos veinte metros para llegar hasta los coches cuando por el bosque aparecieron dos personas andando en su dirección contraria.

Una de esas personas era un adulto, llevaba el traje de policía muggle de color azul oscuro, el otro, era un joven de casi la misma edad que la suya, el policía era oscuro de piel, en cambio el joven era blanquísimo a más de estar pálido. Lo reconoció en seguida que lo vio, nadie más podía tener esas facciones: rubio, alto, delgado, ojos grises...

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –preguntó la pelirroja

El chico levantó la cabeza y vio a Ginny, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de ver a alguien conocido, ni siquiera que fuera esa comadreja.

Cuando ella se fijó en el rubio, pues no se había fijado detenidamente, se dio cuenta que hasta ahora él había estado mirando hacia el suelo algo impropio de un Malfoy ¿no? Y tenía los ojos llorosos ¡Si habéis leído bien: los ojos llorosos¿El gran Draco Malfoy, desde cuando llora? Se preguntó Ginny.

- Weasley, ayúdame, p-p-por fav-vor –dijo en tono suplicante, todo y que se notaba que le costaba decir esas palabras.

- Así que se conocen... –iba diciendo el policía, mas para él mismo que no para los chicos- así será mucho más fácil.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

_**Uff...!** Por fin he terminado este primer cap y me ha costado lo suyo por que: 1º no sabía como empezar i 2º no sabía como continuar..._

_Me quedaba muy corto y tuve que poner lo de las maletas de Harry, Ron y Hermione, la comida y bueno todo lo del principio en general._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Tanto si la respuesta es si como si es no me gustaría que me dejarais un review así podría cambiar cosas que no os gusten. Si a la mayoría os gusta sigo y si no lo dejo, pero como he dicho antes no sean duras conmigo es mi 1r cap. Nada más que me estoy enrollando demasiado._

_Espero vernos en el próximo cap. Muchos besos a todas. _

_Uluvi!_

**_Reviews Reviews Reviews Rewies._**

"Take away the sensation inside"


	2. ¿Buen principio?

**I have an overdose of you**

_Wenas!!!_

_Muchísimas gracias por sus **reviews** espero que sigais mandando tantos como esta última vez!!!! _

_Nada más, esta vez no me entretendré ¡¡¡¡a leer se ha dicho!!!! Espero k os guste este cap!!!!!! Besos, Uluvi._

**_(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)_**

Capítulo 2: ¿Buen principio?

_- ¿Así que se conocen... –iba diciendo el policía, mas para él mismo que no para los chicos- Así será mucho más fácil._

- ¿El qué será más fácil, señor? –preguntó Ginny que no entendía nada.

- Hace tiempo que buscan a mi padre, Weasley –explicó Draco, con voz un poco quebrada, al ver que el policía no respondía.

- Ah, por eso te marchaste antes de empezar el curso –recordó la pelirroja.

- Exacto, nos íbamos a esconder... y a partir de aquí no te puedo contar más –terminó el rubio recuperando su compostura digna de un Malfoy.

- Sólo había venido a ver que pasaba, así que me voy de vuelta a mi casa –dijo Ginny girando sobre sus talones.

- No tan rápido, señorita Weasley, por favor, ¿podría hablar con sus padres? –preguntó el policía a Ginny.

- No están mis padres, agente –informó la colorina fríamente, girando la cabeza hacia él.

- ¿Entonces podría hablar con los propietarios de la casa, por favor? –volvió a preguntar el policía.

- Supongo que si, son mis abuelos –continuó- seguidme, es por aquí.

Y dicho esto se puso a andar, el policía i Draco la seguían, ella se había dado cuenta de que el policía le estaba cogiendo las manos por detrás al rubio, tal vez con unas esposas, pero eso no lo sabía. Fueron andando sin decir nada, cuando llegaron a la casa debían ser las ocho de la tarde.

- Abuelo, abuela ¿dónde estáis? –preguntó elle desde la parte de atrás de la casa.

- Aquí, hija, estamos aquí –dijo la voz grave de su abuelo que venía desde el jardín de la entrada.

Ginny fue hacia allí, seguida por los dos hombres. Cuando llegó donde estaban sus abuelos, les explicó que se había ido al bosque y que el policía quería hablar con ellos sobre un asunto.

- Por favor, buen hombre, siéntese aquí –le dijo Susan al poli.

El policía dejó ir a Draco, eso confirmo que no lo llevaba esposado sólo le estaba aguantando las manos, y se sentó en el sitio que le había dicho Susan que se sentara, Ginny y Draco se quedaron allí de pie, mirando al trío, esperando escuchar de que hablarían, pero el policía no empezó a hablar.

- Puede empezar, señor agente –le dijo Peter al hombre del uniforme.

- Si no es muco pedir, me gustaría que esto fuera una conversación entre adultos –dijo el policía mirando hacia donde se encontraban los dos chicos.

Draco bufó, pues él ya sabía perfectamente lo que el policía les quería explicar a los abuelos de la comadreja. Ahora no se alegraba para nada de haberse tenido que encontrar precisamente con la Weasley.

Ginny se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta de la entrada de su casa, y entró enfadada. ¿Qué se creía ese hombre? Le dice que si que puede hablar con sus abuelos, los lleva a su casa y ahora no le dejaba escuchar de qué hablarían. Draco, como no sabía donde ir siguió a la pelirroja que vio que entraba en lo que le pareció a él un comedor, según el rubio demasiado pequeño para su gusto.

- ¿Qué miras? –le dijo Ginny de mal humor.

- Estaba esperando a que me dijeras si quería sentarme –le recordó Draco los buenos modales.

- Haz lo que quieras, eso es lo que hacen siempre los Malfoys –le dijo fríamente como quien no quiere la cosa, después cogió una revista y empezó a hojearla.

Pasó un rato y los adultos no habían terminado de hablar, se aburría así que le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué estabas en el bosque con un policía que te cogía las manos por detrás?

- Así qué ahora lo quieres saber –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Sí, algún problema.

- Pues, como te dije antes, nos escondimos, hace poco recibimos una carta de la policía del Ministerio que nos decía que dentro de una semana inspeccionarían la casa y que sabían que nosotros estábamos dentro, así que tuvimos que marchar, para que no nos mandaran a Azkaban, mi madre se fue por un lado y mi padre y yo por otro, hace ya tres días que marchamos de casa y para variar, la policía se enteró, nos andaban buscando, y nos encontraron –mientras decía esto, Ginny le escuchaba atentamente- ahora mandaron a mi padre a Azkaban, y yo me quedare a vivir aquí, con el permiso de tus abuelos, hasta que el Ministerio piense que hacer conmigo –al decir estas ultimas frases, bajó la cabeza y su voz se volvió quebrada como antes cuando lo encontró en el bosque.

- ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? –dijo Ginny- ¿te quedaras a vivir aquí?

- De eso están hablando –dijo Draco aún triste.

No se lo podía creer: ¡Malfoy triste, a punto de llorar! Y encima se quedaría a vivir en su casa ¡qué terrible pesadilla! (n/a: creo k eso es solo para ella).

- Antes me has dicho que te ayudara ¿para qué? –preguntó ella, que se acordaba perfectamente de lo que el rubio le había pedido, y encima se lo había dicho por favor.

- Ya se todo lo que te digo a ti, a tus hermanos, a toda tu familia y sobre tu casa y tu dinero... me dais envidia, de que vosotros seáis felices siendo pobres y yo que tenga que sufrir tanto con lo rico que soy. Me gustaría que si tuviera que quedarme en alguna casa fuera en esta.

Ginny se quedó un poco (n/a: mucho para ser exactos) parada, que el chico más popular del colegio, después de Harry, le dijera que le tenía envidia a ella y le pidiera si se podía quedar en su casa, era algo muy fuerte.

Pensó que a lo mejor eso era una trampa, pero al ver lo afectado que estaba ese chico, que siempre estaba insultando a toda persona que le pasara por delante, que ahora estaba con los ojos llorosos y mirando hacia el suelo pensó, que no era una trampa.

- ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí? –preguntó Ginny un poco indecisa.

- Si no fuera mucha molestia..., claro –le contesto aún sin mirarla.

- No se que decir, creo que ya han terminado de hablar –dijo la pelirroja escuchando el silencio (n/a: suena muy tonto, pero no se como escribirlo).

- Si ya no se oye nada ¿te has dado cuenta? –preguntó cambiando radicalmente su tono de voz- hemos estado hablando un cuarto de hora sin discutir –dijo sonriendo (n/a: algo impropio de él ¿no?)

- Si, si te quedas a lo mejor la convivencia vaya mejor –le contestó sonriéndole también.

- Tú lo has dicho: A-lo-mejor –le respondió el rubio volviendo a su forma de niño mimado y superior.

- ¿Habéis terminado ya de hablar? –preguntó Ginny al salir a fuera lanzándole una mirada penetrante al policía y haciendo caso omiso del rubio que estaba a su lado.

- Si.

- ¿Y qué habéis decidido? Me quedo ¿si o no? –preguntó este impaciente.

- Si, señor Malfoy, se queda, pero antes quiero hablar con usted sobre un asunto.

- Muy bien.

El policía lo cogió del brazo con brusquedad y se lo llevó a un lado de la casa.

- Se que eres como tú padre y que si de mi dependieras ahora ya estarías en Azkaban, como hagas algo que a los señores Lewis (n/a: los abuelos de Ginny) y a la señorita Weasley no les guste te marcharas de aquí e irás directamente a Azkaban.

- Si de la niña Weasley se trata, para que lo sepas, siempre estamos discutiendo –le dijo Draco fríamente.

- Entonces estarás en Azkaban más pronto de lo que me pensaba, y podrás hacerle compañía a tu querido padre. Nada más, ya te he avisado, yo me voy.

Y dicho esto el policía (n/a: pues era mago) desapareció sin despedirse de nadie.

Draco se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa, pasó por el lado del comedor y vio a Ginny, siempre estaban discutiendo y ahora si volvían discutir lo mandarían a Azkaban, entonces era mejor no hablar, si no le hablaba no empezaría ninguna pelea y no lo mandarían a la prisión con su padre.

Le lanzó una mirada de odio, que a ella le dejó los pelos de punta y se marchó hacia la cocina, donde se encontraban los señores Lewis, para darles las gracias y _parecer_ amable.

- Señor y señora Lewis –les dijo a Peter y Susan- muchas gracias por dejarme quedar aquí, no molestaré, lo prometo.

- ¿Y desde cuando tú cumples tus promesas? –preguntó Ginny descaradamente a sus espaldas y provocándole al rubio un sobresalto.

- Weasley, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, al contrario de otros.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por casualidad me parece que estas insinuando que yo no cumplo mis promesas? –dijo la pelirroja enfadada.

- Claro que no, que tontería –dijo riendo falsamente, pues estaban Peter y Susan y no podía quedar mal- Para no molestar, me iré a descansar ¿me pueden decir, por favor, dónde dormiré? –preguntó.

- Y tanto, dormirás en el cuarto de los padres de Ginny, tendrás una cama matrimonial para ti solito –le informó Susan –Tú baúl llegará dentro de unas horas, sobre las diez de la noche. Ginny enséñale su cuarto.

- Sígueme –le dijo mordazmente la pelirroja mientras empezaba a caminar por el pasillo- esto es el baño –dijo señalando una puerta a la izquierda- y esta es la habitación de mis abuelos –dijo señalando una puerta a la derecha.

Continuaron caminando un poco más.

- Y aquí es donde dormirás tú –dijo señalando otra puerta a la izquierda.

- ¿Y esa puerta? –preguntó él señalando una puerta un poco más allá y a la derecha (n/a: debería hacer que Ginny no pareciera un guía indicando tantos sitios...).

- Esa es mi habitación y te prohíbo que entres. Te aviso, en esta casa se cena muy temprano, falta un cuarto de hora.

- Yo voy a descansar. Adiós.

- Les diré a mis abuelos que te echen de aquí –le dijo ella gritando. Él solamente le respondió con un portazo de puerta (n/a: suave, para que el señor y la señora Lewis no se enfadaran) y no la volvió a ver hasta la hora de la cena.

- Hola Draco, hemos preparado el plato favorito de Ginny, esperemos que a ti también te guste tanto como a ella –le dijo el Peter diez minutos después- se cena en la mesa de fuera el patio.

- Gracias, voy para ahí ¿Quieren que les ayude a preparar la mesa?

- No hace falta, eres un encanto, no me creo lo que el policía dijo de ti –le respondió Susan en un tono maternal, en toda su vida ni siquiera su madre le había hablado así.

- Gracias señora Lewis –le dijo el rubio agradecido, y se fue a fuera a prepararse para cenar.

Cuando salió vio a Ginny leyendo una revista, pero como había decidido no hablar con ella, no le dijo nada. Se sentó en un sitio de la mesa y se puso a esperar. Pasaron unos cinco minutos muy tensos por parte de Draco y Ginny, pues después de haber mantenido una conversación normal, va él y la vuelve a mirar como siempre, ahora sería ella la que, si él le decía algo, no le escucharía.

Pronto apareció Susan con un plato de patatas fritas y huevo frito, fue haciendo viajes hasta que llevó los cuatro platos con comida y las bebidas.

- Ginny, acércate a la mesa –le dijo su abuelo.

La mesa era rectangular, con las puntas redondas, en ellas se sentaron Peter y Susan, y en los lados Draco y Ginny.

Todos empezaron a comer sin decir nada, a Ginny cuando vio su plato le salió una sonrisa en la cara y empezó a comer desesperadamente.

No hablaron en toda la cena, solo los abuelos le iban diciendo a la nieta que no comiera tan rápido y Draco, cada vez que le decían esto a Ginny, reía.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Draco dijo que se ibas a dar una vuelta.

- Voy a investigar por ahí, volveré dentro de media hora –les dijo.

- Muy bien –le respondió Susan.

- Recuerda Malfoy: Aquí no te puedes traer a chicas ¿eh? –le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Su abuela la miró escandalizada "¡como se atreve a decirle eso a un invitado!" pensaba.

- Ginny ¡a dentro! –le dijo Susan muy enfadada- Draco, ve a dar el paseo –y dicho esto se marchó detrás de Ginny hacia dentro la casa.

- ¡Ginebra Weasley! Es que no te sabes comportar.

- Tú no lo conoces, es un cerdo, un mimado, un malcriado, ¡un Malfoy!

- Se que es un Malfoy, pero no te enfades con él solamente por eso.

- Nunca en la vida me he llevado bien con él y nunca me llevaré.

- Nunca digas nunca ¿A ver, por que estas enfadada con él?

- Ya te lo he dicho es un Malfoy.

- Y si no fuera un Malfoy ¿estarías enfadada?

- Si, es repelente e insoportable.

Todo el mundo es repelente e insoportable alguna vez.

- ¡Él lo es siempre! –dijo gritando y cerró la puerta del comedor de un portazo. A Susan no le gustaba ver así a Ginny, a si que la siguió, la encontró a fuera el patio con la revista, pasando las paginas enfadada y velozmente.

- Ginny, escúchame –le dijo con voz dolida.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- No quiero verte enfadada.

- Muy bien ¿algo más?

- No me contestes así.

- Me voy a pasear, a ver si puedo calmarme –dijo, y volvió a marchaste dando un fuerte portazo.

Mientras caminaba dio un vistazo a la casa de Mary, necesitaba hablar con ella, contarle lo que pasaba ahora en su casa, y justo ahora que no estaba. Continuó caminando hacia una subida asfaltada de mala manera que conducía a un castillo, le encantaba ese camino, pero era muy largo y muy tarde para subir hasta arriba, así que se sentó en una curva a pensar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó una voz arrastrando las palabras.

- Y a ti que te importa.

- Solo venía a hablar contigo, pero para variar, no se puede.

- Pues márchate.

- No, me quiero quedar aquí.

- ¿Para pelear?

- No para descansar.

- Te pasas la vida descansando –eso izo que al rubio soltara una gran carcajada- ¿De que te ríes?

- De los comentarios que haces, no sabes como es una persona y ya la estas juzgando por las apariencias.

- ¿A qué viene esta frase tan sabia?

Él se quedó callado, la miraba, sus movimientos, su cara, con sus graciosas pecas, que a él nunca le habían gustado, ahora las encontraba muy hermosas.

Sintió un deseo enorme de besarla, se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella, Ginny lo miraba, le estaba pasando lo mismo que a él, ahora ya no le parecía tan detestable ni arrogante, le parecía más bien simpático y sexy.

Vio que de repente él se acercaba e iba cerrando los ojos, ella, izo lo mismo, se acercó y cerró los ojos, hasta que sus labios se rozaron, más tarde el beso se profundizó y sus lenguas empezaron a jugar y a conocer la boca del otro, no pararon hasta que les faltó el aire. Luego continuaron besándose.

Las manos de él se posaron en la estrecha cintura de la chica y las de ella entre su pelo rubio platinado.

Al final se separaron. Los dos se miraban. ¿Cómo habían podido llegar ahí? Dos personas que se odian a muerte no se pueden besar - bueno, a lo mejor es que ya no la odias tanto –pensó Draco para justificarse. – Ya ni es tan malo conmigo –pensó Ginny por la misma razón.

- Eh... me tengo que ir –le dijo al cabo de unos minutos al rubio.

Él no le dijo nada y ella se fue casi corriendo, aún no quería volver a casa ¿Pero donde podía ir?

No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza ¿Le estaba empezando a gustar? No, eso no podía ser, él era un Malfoy y ella una Weasley, siempre se habían odiado, no e podía gustar.

Draco simplemente se la quedó mirando al marchar, ella no parecía una Weasley, no se parecía en nada al tipo de personas que su padre habían dicho que eran ella y toda su familia pelirroja.

A lo mejor ahora ya podía hablar con ella, suponía que después de eso ya no se llevarían tan mal. Vio su delicada figura por última vez antes de que ella caminara hacia la curva. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Acaso le gustaba? Sintió un gran deseo de seguirla pero, al contrario de antes, se aguantó y se quedó donde estaba mirando las estrellas.

La pelirroja bajó el trozo de montaña que había subido ya hacía un rato y se metió dentro del bosque, cerca de la carretera eso si, no fuera que se perdiera de noche allí dentro. Se tumbó a observar el paisaje que la rodeaba.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando el rubio se levantó y decidió de que ya era hora de volver a su nueva casa, bajó la montaña y continuó caminando con su rumbo.

Estaba tranquilamente pensando en sus cosas cuando de repente oyó pasos, se levantó asustada y escuchó con atención, los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que pasaron de largo, se calmó y fue a mirar quien era, vio a un chico alto y delgado, pero musculazo, rubio.

- ¡Malfoy...! –le gritó Ginny. Draco al oír eso se asustó, pero al girarse y encontrarse con la pelirroja le calmó.

- ¿Si? –preguntó.

- Espérame –y dicho eso la pelirroja fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el rubio y se puso a su lado, empezaron a caminar y se fueron hacia la casa sin hablar, pues no sabían que decirse después de lo que había pasado.

Al llegar a casa, Ginny ya no se acordaba de que estaba enfadada con su abuelo, ahora tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Buenas noches abuelo. Buenas noches abuela –les dijo antes de irse a dormir.

- ¿Y yo que? –preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

- Buenas noches Malfoy –le dijo y le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

**D/G D/G D/G D/G D/G D/G D/G D/G D/G D/G D/G D/G D/G D/G D/G D/G D/G **

_Siento la demora pero es que soy muy lenta escribiendo a lordenador i mis padres no me dejan estar más de una hora al día y me cuesta mucho avanzar!!!! No he podido responder los reviews porque si no no podia actualizar hoy._

_Prometo que actualizaré lo mas rapido que pueda el proximo capitulo._

_Gracias._

_Uluvi_

_**Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews.**_

"Bitter sweet migraine in my head"


	3. Piscina, sol y ¿vacaciones?

**I have an overdose of you**

_Holas!!!! Como estáis? Bueno, en este cap ya pasan más cosas entre los dos (si, Aly L. lo adivinaste)_

_Bueno no me voy más del tema: siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero soy muy lenta escribiendo y quería hacer este capítulo un poco más largo, encima fanfiction no me dejaba subir el cap ufff!!!! Espero k os guste y disfruten!!!!! Muchas gracias por los **reviews** me hacen k escriba con más ganas y k aktualize más pronto!!!!_

_Una cosa k se me olvidó decir antes: Cualquier historia que se parezca a esta es pura coincidencia._

nn_ Bueno y ahora ¡a leer! _n.n

**_(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)_**

Capítulo3: Piscina, sol y ¿vacaciones? 

A Ginny, le costó mucho dormirse esa noche, no hacia más que pensar en el rubio platinado, con esos ojos grises que tanto la atraían, pero... ¿Qué pasaba con Harry? A ella le gustaba Harry desde que su hermano se izo amigo de él y lo llevaba a casa, ahora ¿Se estaba enamorando de Malfoy?

Al día siguiente se levantó a las diez y media, su abuelo ya le había preparado el desayuno como de costumbre, se fue con el pijama puesto al comedor a mirar la televisión, al pasar por delante la habitación donde dormía Draco se giró hacia ella y sonrió tiernamente, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Draco al ver a la pelirroja mirándole y sonriéndole se extrañó.

- ¿Qué miras? –preguntó sin vacilación alguna, solamente extrañado por la actitud de la chica que tenía en frente.

- Nada –y dicho esto continuó su camino hacia el comedor más roja que su pelo.

Enchegó la tele y empezó a comer estirada en el sofá, fija en la pantalla.

- Bonito pijama –ella, que estaba muy concentrada mirando el televisor negro se asustó al oír la voz.

- Gracias, el tuyo también es muy bonito –le contestó riendo.

- ¿Verdad que si? Me lo regaló mi madre antes de esconderse –y los dos se echaron a reír si poder parar.

- Hola muchacho, buenos días, ahora te traigo el desayuno –dijo el abuelo Peter y se fue a la cocina a buscar la comida.

- Gracias sr. Lewis.

- Por favor Draco, no nos llames señor y señora Lewis llámanos Susan y Peter o, si lo prefieres, abuelo y abuela, no me he acordado de decírtelo antes –le dijo cuando volvió- ten, el plato. Que aproveche.

- Gracias –dijo solamente, pues no sabía como llamarle.

Ginny, cuando terminó de desayunar y tomarse el vaso de leche, se fue a su habitación y no se movió de allí hasta las doce y media, que salió con un bikini, de color rosa y decoración en azul marino, llevaba unas gafas de piscina azul marino también en la mano, una toalla y unas gafas de sol, Draco, que estaba paseándose por el pasillo, la vio y se la quedó mirando embobado.

- Me voy a bañar a la piscina ¿vienes? –le preguntó fríamente. Cada vez que tenía que hablar con él no le salían las palabras, pues recordaba lo sucedido la noche pasada y, para hablar y que no se le notara el nerviosismo se ponía muy fría.

- Eh... –balbuceó pues él aún la estaba mirando- si, claro que voy –y le mandó un beso en el aire (n/a: lo del beso lo e puesto xk me recuerda mucho a un amigo mío que se pasa el día lanzando besos... yo te lo dedico a ti Jordi!!!!!, bueno volvamos a la historia xD)

Ginny se lo quedó mirando, como no entendiendo lo que acababa de hacer el rubio.

- Nos vemos –y la pelirroja se fue hacia la cocina, pues allí había una puerta con unas escaleras que daban cerca de la piscina.

Cuando él llegó se encontró a Ginny estirada en un colchón hinchable tomando el sol, se veía muy bien, pensó.

Sin que la pelirroja se diera cuenta se quitó las chancletas, dejó la toalla encima de una mesa, cogió carrerilla y se tiró justó al lado de Ginny a la cual asustó y se le cayeron las gafas de sol dentro el agua y quedó toda empapada.

- ¡Mis gafas! –se exclamó, y se dirigió a buscarlas al fondo de la piscina, pero Draco fue más rápido y las cogió primero.

- ¿Las quieres? –le preguntó riendo.

- Si, dámelas son mías.

- ¿De verdad?

-Dámelas

- ¡Búscalas! –izo un rápido movimiento que izo que Ginny se desorientara de donde estaba y Draco levantó el brazo lo más alto que pudo con las gafas sujetas en la mano para que Ginny no llegara, pues era él unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella.

Estuvieron toda la mañana así, cuando se terminaron de bañar fueron a tomar el sol, extendieron sus toallas, una al lado de la otra, y se fueron arriba a la casa a buscar unas gafas de sol para Draco y un libro para cada uno.

- Podríamos hacer un hechizo para que las cosas nos llegaran –propuso el rubio harto de caminar.

- No. Primero porque estamos en medio de un pueblo muggle y segundo, somos menores, por lo tanto no podemos hacer magia fuera de la escuela.

- Eres aburrida.

- No, soy prudente. Anda, vamos a tomar el sol.

- ¿Pero es que tú no te pones protector solar? –dijo antes de salir de la casa.

- No, soy blanca pero nunca me quemo –le dijo- al contrario de otros –concluyó riendo- Ten –y le alargó un pote de color amarillo-naranja.

-Gracias.

Draco se puso crema por todo el cuerpo, menos donde no llegaba.

- ¿Me pones crema en la espalda?

- Vamos a bajo y te la pongo.

- Vale.

Bajaron a bajo, al lado de la piscina y se tumbaron en las toallas.

- ¿Me vas a poner la crema o no? –preguntó impaciente para no quemarse.

- Ya voy –cogió el pote y con la crema escribió en la espalda del rubio su nombre con letras mayúsculas "DRACO", como la crema estaba muy fría, él soltó un pequeño gruñido a lo que Ginny rió, le escampó toda la crema por la espalda, le quedó toda blanca aún más que su propia piel.

- Me podrías hacer un masaje –aprovechó.

- No.

-Anda, y después te lo hago yo a ti –suplicó (n/a: ¿eso es lo que hace un Malfoy?)

-Esta bien.

-Ponte encima de mí.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ? –gritó cambiando su semáforo de blanco a rojo.

-Que te pongas encima de mí

Poco a poco Ginny se puso encima de Draco. Ella era muy vergonzosa así que le costó acostumbrarse, le empezó a extender mejor la crema, charlaban muy tranquilos como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos y fueran amigos des de pequeños. Pasaron 20 minutos y ahora era el turno de Draco de hacer el masaje, se puso encima de la pelirroja y en su espalda puso "GINNY", entonces fue Ginny quien gruñó y Draco quien rió, continuaron hablando y riendo. La verdad es que Draco hacia muy bien los masajes. Estaban los dos riendo cuando él se fijó en la pelirroja, estaba preciosa, le vino otra vez el impulso de la noche anterior, se estiró suavemente sobre Ginny, intentando no tocarla, para darle un beso en el cuello, cuando...

-¡Malfoy! Imbécil ¿qué crees que le estas haciendo a Ginny?

-Un masaje –le dijo el en tono de burla mientras se incorporaba rápidamente.

- No mientas, la ibas a violar.

-Potter, vete con tus paranoias a otra parte.

-Tiene razón, Harry, nos estábamos dando masajes.

-¿Y por que se acercaba a tu cuello?

-Él no se acercaba a mi cuello.

-Si –dijo Draco sin pensar lo que decía. Tanto Harry como Ginny se quedaron mirándolo- Es igual, no he dicho nada.

-De todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí Harry? –preguntó Ginny para cambiar de tema, pues ese le estaba incomodando.

-Me descuidé el pijama y como el campamento está en medio del bosque no había tiendas para comprar uno. De lo que he visto no diré nada a Ron, porque no se que hace este idiota en esta casa.

-Pues que sepas cara rajada que vivo aquí.

-Me voy a buscar el pijama, o me acabaré volviendo loco con estas estupideces –dijo más bien para él mismo que para Draco y Ginny.

-¿Volvemos a los masajes? –preguntó con cara de niño bueno.

-De acuerdo –y sonriendo volvió hacia la toalla y se tumbó, Draco se puso otra vez encima de ella y le tiró más crema por encima la espalda, como estaba fría, volvió a gruñir después los dos se hechazo a reír, Ginny giró la cabeza para ver que cara ponía él y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, fue girando todo el cuerpo, Draco se inclinó por encima de ella, estaban frente con frente, hasta que al fin los pocos milímetros de distancia entre los dos se terminaron, se abrazaron y se revolcaron por el suelo ardiente, muy concentrados en lo que hacían, tanto que no se dieron de que unos ojos color esmeralda les estaba mirando.

-¿Harry? –fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny una vez se separó de Draco- ¡Harry! ¿Qué no te habías ido? ¡Escúchame!

-Masajes... –dijo él, negando con la cabeza- Ahora si que me voy y reza para que no se lo diga a Ron –y dicho esto, cogió polvos flu y se dirigió hacia el campamento de verano.

-¿Quieres continuar con los masajes o no? –preguntó Draco que la había seguido hasta el comedor.

-No.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó el rubio que si que tenía ganas de continuar.

-Porque Harry nos ha visto y si se lo dice a Ron, estoy muerta.

-No te preocupes ya diré yo que era culpa mía, no pienses más ¿De verdad que no quieres continuar? –le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Esta bien, pero solo porque eres un pesado.

-Por lo que sea...

Bajaron por las escaleras de la cocina por tercera vez en aquel día, caminaban por el lado de la piscina, por el estrecho camino que había entre la pared de la casa y el agua de la piscina, Draco iba primero, seguido por Ginny de cerca. La pelirroja, de repente, empujó a Draco haciendo que él cayera dentro la piscina, estaba riendo cuando él de golpe la cogió por los dos tobillos des de dentro del agua y la tiró a ella también, los dos empezaron a reír de nuevo sin poder parar, salieron del agua y fueron a buscar las toallas para secarse.

-Ginny ¿has visto a Harry?

-Se acaba de ir.

-Ah –y la señora Lewis volvió a la cocina.

-Me voy a cambiar –le dijo Ginny a Draco- y ni se te ocurra entrar –y se fue para su habitación. Draco también se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Por un momento se le ocurrió ir a molestar a Ginny, pero al final cambió de idea.

-Niños, a comer –dijo Susan.

-Ya era hora –pensó en voz alta Peter.

-¡Qué buena pinta! –exclamó Ginny sentándose en la mesa.

-Seguro que esta buenísimo –agregó Draco.

Empezaron a comer, Ginny encontraba que le faltaba sal.

-¿Malfoy, me pasas la sal?

-Aquí la tienes Weasley –Draco le dio el salero.

-¿Cómo que aún os llamáis por los apellidos? –dijo medio enfadad medio confusa la señora Lawis.

-Ahora mismo quiero que le vuelvas a pedir la sal por el nombre.

-Me pasas la sal, Draco –le preguntó Ginny costándole un poco.

-Aquí la tienes, Ginny .dijo Draco, que tubo que hacer ver que no le costaba para quedar bien delante de los señores Lewis, pero en verdad le costaba mucho más que a Ginny.

-Así me gusta, a partir de ahora cuando os llaméis por los apellidos quedareis castigados –dijo seriamente, imitando a McGonagall.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, y después entre todos recogieron la mesa i comieron un helado.

Eran sobre las tres de la tarde, cuando Ginny y Draco estaban mirando la televisión (n/a: a Draco le tuvieron que enseñar como funcionaba, pues él no tocaba ningún aparato muggle, todo y que ese le gustaba mucho), cuando de repente se oyó un ruido (PUFF) proveniente de la chimenea.

-Hola Ron –le dijo animadamente la pelirroja a su hermano.

-Hola Gin.

-¿Qué haces aquí hermanito?

-Harry se ha dejado el pijama esta mañana, pero se negaba en volver aquí ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Nada de tu incumbencia –dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vivo aquí.

-¿Por qué todos le hacéis la misma pregunta? –preguntó Ginny.

-¿A ti que te parece? ¡Es un Malfoy! ¿Acaso te parece normal?

De repente la señora Lewis entró por la puerta del comedor.

-¿Quién ha dicho el apellido? –preguntó enfadada.

-¿Abuela? ¿Qué te pasa con los apellidos? Tendrías que estar más preocupada sabiendo quien esta ahora en este comedor.

-Tienes razón, perdóname que no te haya hacho caso Ronald, ven aquí ¿Por qué has venido?

-¡No me refería a mi! ¡Me refería a él! –dijo él señalando a Draco.

-¿Draco? Draco es muy bueno y está viviendo aquí y como vuelvas a señalar te quedarás castigado.

-Ahora entiendo porque Harry no quería volver aquí.

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry? –preguntó ahora preocupada Susan.

-Nada, que esta mañana, cuando ha venido a buscar el pijama se lo ha dejado, la verdad, yo pensaba que estaría mucho rato aquí, hablando con vosotros, pero ha llegado muy rápido y enfadado, y encima sin lo que había venido a buscar y se negaba a volver a buscarlo otra vez. Supongo que era porque estaba este aquí.

-Ron, no seas maleducado "este" se llama Draco –dijo calmándose- y dile a Harry que cuando vuelva, él seguirá aquí seguramente.

-¿Por qué se queda tanto tiempo? Mejor dicho ¿Qué hace Malfoy en esta casa?

-¡No quiero que le llames por el apellido! Hoy ya hemos hablado de esto ¿verdad? ¿Ginny, como se llama él?

-Draco –contestó como si fuera lo más normal, para molestar a su hermano.

-Muy bien, y Draco, ¿Cómo se llama ella? –volvió a preguntar Susan.

-Ginny –respondió también.

Ron se quedó alucinado al ver semejante escena.

-Voy a buscar el pijama de Harry y me marcho inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué? Ron, quédate un poquito más –le pidió su hermana.

-¡No! Todos os estáis volviendo locos.

Se fue a la habitación de él y de Harry, ahora ocupada por Draco, cogió el pijama y volvió al comedor.

-Adiós, me voy.

-Adiós –dijeron Susan y Ginny (n/a: Ginny a contra corazón).

PUFF y Ron desapareció por las verdes llamas de la chimenea.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a ese? –dijo Ginny un poco enfadada porque su hermano no se había quedado más rato.

La señora Lewis volvió a la cocina a terminar de lavar los platos.

RING RING –sonó el teléfono.

-Ya lo cojo yo –dijo el señor Lewis des de el patio- Si, diga.

-_Hola papá _–dijeron desde el otro lado del aparato.

-Hola Molly ¿Qué ha pasado algo? No es normal que llames a estas horas.

-_Nos hemos de ir de viaje de negocios, Arthur y yo, Ginny podría venir si quisiera pero nos lo ha de decir ahora._

-Veras Molly, ahora en esta casa también vive Draco Malfoy, por una razón que no te la podemos decir, creo que estaría muy feo llevaros a Ginny y no a Draco. O sea, van Ginny y Draco o no van ninguno de los dos.

-_A Arthur y a mi nos hacía ilusión que viniera Ginny..._

-Entonces Draco también va.

-_Esta bien pero no me gusta nada la idea de que un Malfoy este viviendo con vosotros._

-Si es muy buen chaval y es muy educado.

-_Ya, ya_ –dijo Molly sin creérselo- Sacaremos _cuatro billetes de avión entonces, vamos a Menoría, que cojan ropa para la ocasión, es playa, mañana al mediodía los vendremos a recoger._

-Muy bien, pues hasta mañana.

-_Adiós._

-Adiós Molly –se despidió el señor Lewis.

-Ginny, Draco, venid un momento aquí a fuera –dijo la señora Lewis, cuando su marido ya le había contado todo.

-¿Qué queréis, abuelos? –preguntó Ginny cuando llegaron al patio delantero de la casa.

-Ginny tus padres se van de viaje de negocios, y tu y Draco también os vais, iréis a la playa, a Menorca ¿sabéis donde está?

-No –dijo Ginny.

-Al lado de España, es una isla del archipiélago balear –dijo el rubio.

-Muy bien Draco, veo que sabes demografía –dijo Susan- ¿tenéis ropa para ir a la playa?

-No –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces tendremos que ir a comprar ¿vamos?

-Vale, esperad, me voy a arreglar –dijo Ginny y se fue a su habitación.

-Yo me voy a cambiar de zapatos –dijo Draco que iba con chancletas.

Pasaron diez minutos antes que Ginny volviera de cambiarse, se había puesto un polo blanco con letras negras, una minifalda negra y unos zapatos de tacón blancos. No lo sabía ni ella porque se había arreglado tanto, pero su conciencia le decía que era por un chico de pelo rubio y ojos grises. Draco al verla se quedó embobado mirándola, no es que ella fuera muy alta, pero tenia un buen cuerpo, y esa ropa le sentaba de maravilla según los gustos del chico.

-Por mí ya nos podemos ir –dijo la pelirroja.

-Pues nos vamos –dijo el señor Lewis.

En el coche se sentaron el señor y la señora Lewis delante, y detrás Draco y Ginny, dejando el asiento del medio entre los dos, vacío.

Ginny cruzó las piernas y se le subió un poco la falda, Draco lo notó y se quedó mirándole las piernas, Ginny le miró mal y cuando él vio su cara se puso a mirar por la ventana intentando no desviar la mirada hacia Ginny, pero a veces no podía aguantarse.

- Aparcaremos aquí, yo iré a un bar a tomar algo, vosotros ir a comprar, nos encontraremos aquí dentro de dos horas y media, más o menos, ¿os parece? –dijo el señor Lewis haciendo maniobras para aparcar el coche.

- Muy bien ¡a bajo todos! –respondió Susan.

- ¿A qué tiendas iremos? –preguntó Ginny.

- Muggles, por supuesto –informó la señora Lewis- Draco, di algo anda, que te veo muy callado –le dijo la abuela mientras andaban por la calle abarrotada de gente.

- Es que me he mareado un poco en el coche –este comentario le izo ganarse que Ginny le mirara, otra vez, mal, muy mal, mucho peor que antes.

- Anda, vamos a comprar, que te toque un poco el aire –dicho esto entraron en una tienda.

Al cabo de dos horas y media volvían a estar enfrente del coche de la familia pelirroja, allí ya les estaban esperando Peter.

- ¿Habéis comprado todos los preparativos necesarios? –preguntó mientras todos entraban en el coche.

- Si. Hasta hemos comprado raquetas de playa y una pelota para jugar en la piscina –dijo Ginny contenta.

- Mientras tus padres estén arreglando y firmando papeles no os podrán llevar con ellos. Seguramente os tendréis que quedar en el hotel, es mejor que hayáis comprado todo eso-dijo Peter mientras conducía.

Llegaron a casa pasados quince minutos.

- Uff... ya son las cinco, quiero merendar –pidió Ginny muerta de hambre, como siempre.

- Coge algo del armario –le dijo Susan (n/a: un armario donde hay comida, no ropa).

- Comeré galletas –se fue para el comedor- ¿quieres? –le preguntó a Draco.

- Bueno, vale.

- ¿Cuántas?

- Con tres tengo, Ginny –dijo el rubio recalcando el nombre de la pelirroja.

- Ten, Draco –le contestó imitándole mientras le daba las tres galletas.

Cuando terminó de merendar se fue a ponerse su bikini rosa y a buscar el colchón hinchable y todo lo demás para meterse en la piscina.

- ¿Ahora no me preguntas si quiero venir? –preguntó el rubio detrás suyo.

- ¿Quieres venir a la piscina? –le preguntó.

- Me encantaría –le respondió- ¿me esperas? Me voy a cambiar.

- Ves rápido

- OK

Pasaron cinco minutos

- Si no vienes ya me voy para abajo –le gritó Ginny esperándole delante de la puerta de su habitación.

- Espérate, ya voy –le dijo él des de dentro.

- Si tardas aún más que yo –se quejaba cuando la puerta se abrió, ella se giró para mirarle la cara a Draco, pero se quedó embobada observando el perfecto abdomen del chico.

- Anda vamos u otro día no te esperaré –dijo cuando ya salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Hey, cálmate –Ginny no le izo caso- ¿quieres que coja la pelota que hemos comprado?

- No hace falta, he traído otra.

- Ah, vale ¿querrás hacer masajes? –le propuso el rubio.

- No.

Eres sosa.

Esta mañana ya has tenido suficiente.

No, necesito más –dijo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

Ya lo veremos

Fueron a la piscina, estuvieron jugando con la pelota todo el rato.

Al día siguiente, al mediodía llegaron el señor y la señora Weasley a buscar a Draco y a Ginny, por la mañana habían preparado la maleta con la ropa que se habían comprado y se llevarían.

-Rápido, o perderemos el avión –se estresaba la señora Weasley.

-¿Avión? ¿Qué es un avión? –preguntó Draco.

-Un transporte muggle, va por el aire.

-¿Cómo una escoba? –volvió a preguntar sin aclararse (n/a: k monooooo)

-Pero más grande y esta cubierto –le explicaba Ginny.

-Si vuela seguro que me gusta ¿me dejareis conducir?

-¡No conducimos nosotros! Conduce el piloto, es una persona que ha estudiado para conducir aviones.

-Ahhh –fue lo único que pudo decir, a Draco le hacía mucha ilusión pilotar un avión, pero se le fue cuando le contaron eso.

-¿Estáis preparados? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Si mamá.

-Si señora Weasley.

-No me llames señora Weasley, llámame Molly y a él Arthur- le dijo afablemente.

-Entiendo se... Molly.

-El abuelo nos llevará al aeropuerto, en coche, tranquila hija, no pongas esa cara, que no está hechizado.

-Eso espero yo también –dijo Molly- Anda vamos –se dirigieron al coche- Arthur siéntate tu delante con mi padre, yo ya me sentaré detrás.

El coche era antiguo, era muy pequeño. Delante iban, como había dicho Molly, Arthur y Peter, y detrás Ginny en medio, Draco en una ventana y la madre en la otra, estaban todos bastante apretados en la parte trasera del coche.

Hasta llegar al aeropuerto no encontraron tráfico, Draco, que nunca había visto un aeropuerto, le pareció inmenso, al igual que los aviones. Se despidieron de Peter, facturaron las maletas y después fueron a esperar, se comportaron como perfectos muggles de verdad.

Al subir al avión por el "finger" (n/a: aquellas cosas alargadas que unen las plataformas de las puertas de embarque con los aviones), Draco se empezó a asustar.

Ese avión era pequeño, se sentaron en los asientos que les habían dado, 4A, 4B, 4C y 4D, los padres se sentaron en el Ay el B, y los chicos en el C y el D.

-Estamos muy altos –dijo Draco mirando por la ventana que Ginny le había cedido para reírse un poco.

-Pues espera a que despeguemos.

Draco durante todo el viaje estuvo más blanco que el papel, muy asustado y Ginny no podía parar de reír.

-Por fin llegamos –se alegró el rubio.

-¡Qué corto! –se quejó Ginny, Draco la miró mal.

Salieron del avión, volvieron a pasar por el "finger", recogieron su equipaje y fueron a fuera del aeropuerto a buscar un taxi para que los llevara al hotel.

-¡Ya estamos en Menorca! –exclamó la señora Weasley.

- Ese taxi nos llevara al hotel –informó el señor Weasley- subamos.

Subieron al taxi y este les llevó al hotel.

Fin del cap3

_**(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)(D/G)**_

_Ola!!!! k os a parecido?¿?¿ espero k os haya gustado xD!!! Bueno si no entendeis algo o kereis k modifike alguna kosa me mandais un review k ya sabeis k se aceptan de todo tipo (buenos y malos) y me dejais vuestra critica!!! _

_Estoy pensando si subir otro fic pero entonces aún seria + lenta actualizando y no se vosotras decidiréis ;)!!!!_

_Hasta pronto en el proximo cap, muchos besos!!!_

_Les kiere,_

_...Uluvi_

_**Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews.**_

"_Its like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind"_


	4. Solo amigos: Parte I

**I have an overdose of you**

_**Hola a todos!!! No tengo perdón!!!**_

**_Excusas: ¿Os acordáis que os dije que quería subir otro fic? Pues lo subí. Y entre eso y lo lenta que soy escribiendo al ordenador... Suerte que el cap ya lo tengo escrito y solo lo e de pasar! Xk si no... ufff! _**

**_Primero de todo feliz año nuevo!!!! Con un poco de retraso... bueno, tenéis razón, muxo retraso! Y segundo, a leer. Al terminar el cap os diré como se llama mi nuevo fic, la verdad es que me gusta más k este pero igualmente seguiré actualizando este, por eso no os preocupéis, a ver si os lo queréis leer xDxDxD!!!_**

_**Nada más espero k os guste este cap! No es uno de mis preferidos pero bueno...**_

**UNA KOSA!!! ESTE FIC YA LO TENGO ESCRITO PERO ME FALTA EL FINAL!!!!!**

**¿¿KOMO KEREIS K TERMINE BIEN O MAL POR PARTE DE DRACO Y GINNY?? Spero k bien... **

**KONTESTANDME POR FAVOR EN UN REVIEW!!!!**

**_Ahora si: A leer!!! Espero k lo disfrutéis!!! _**

**D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G **

Capítulo4: Solo amigos

Al llegar al hotel fueron a recepción.

'Hola buenos días ¿Qué desean?'

'Hola, hemos reservado dos habitaciones'

'¿Para cuantas personas?'

'De dos cada una'

'Muy bien ¿a nombre de quién?'

'Arthur Weasley'

'Ya lo encontré, aquí tienen las llaves de sus habitaciones, son la 2213 y 2214, están en la segunda planta, una delante de la otra'

'Gracias'

'De nada, adiós'

'Adiós' se fue de recepción y se dirigió a buscar a los demás 'Ya podemos subir' les dijo.

Cogieron el ascensor y fueron hasta la segunda planta, caminaron a lo largo del pasillo hasta que encontraron las habitaciones, al final de todo.

'¿Como nos distribuiremos?' preguntó Molly a su marido.

'Una de las habitaciones lleva incorporado un sistema para trabajar y la otra no. Nosotros nos hemos de quedar en la que dispone del sistema' le respondió.

'¿Qué tal si empezamos por abrir las puertas?' propuso Ginny harta de estar esperando en el pasillo de pie.

'Tened vosotros esta llave, ir a mirar aquella' les dijo Arthur a los chicos.

Cogieron la tarjeta, abrieron la puerta y entraron y se encontraron en una habitación normal y corriente, 2214 esa era la suya.

'La nuestra es esta' dijeron al salir.

'Perfecto, así que la nuestra es la 2213' dijo la mujer pelirroja.

Cada uno entró en su habitación a ordenar el equipaje.

'Pensaba que tus padres eran más prudentes' le dijo Draco a Ginny.

'¿Por qué?'

'Tienes catorce años' continuó.

'Apunto de hacer quince' le cortó.

'Es igual, te dejan estar en una habitación con un chico guapísimo, que encima saben que es un Malfoy, y que te puede hacer cualquier cosa en cualquier momento.

'¿Qué me puedes hacer tú?'

'Muchas cosas' dijo con un aire misterioso 'muchas cosas' repitió.

'PUM PUM PUM' sonó la puerta

'Somos nosotros ¿ya habéis terminado de deshacer la maleta?'

'Si' respondió Ginny y abrió la puerta 'muy bien, pues vamos a dar una vuelta por el hotel, poneos los trajes de baño, y ahora venimos a recogeros' dijo la señora Weasley.

'OK, hasta ahora' cerró la puerta. Ginny empezó a buscar su bikini rosa por la maleta, cuando lo encontró se giró para el rubio 'Draco, cámbiate en el lavabo'

'¿Por qué yo?'

'Porque eres un hombre'

'¿Y qué?'

'Que tendrías que ser todo un caballero y moverte tu de sitio'

'Yo me pongo el bañador aquí, vete tu si quieres, a mi me da igual'

'ARRRGGGGG' Ginny cerró la puerta del baño con un portazo. Cuando salió llevaba el bikini debajo y encima otra vez la ropa.

'¿Has terminado?' le preguntó el rubio.

'¿A ti qué te parece?' le dijo como respuesta, preguntándose a si misma como alguien podía llegar a ser tan tonto.

'Supongo que si ¿vamos fuera?'

'OK' dijo con resignación.

En el pasillo les estaban esperando los padres de Ginny para ir a dar una vuelta por el hotel.

Bajaron hasta el primer piso por las escaleras blancas de mármol en forma de caracol.

'Mirad, allí hay una guardería' dijo Ginny entusiasmada, le encantaban los niños pequeños.

'No te encantes y sigue andando' le dijo su madre.

'¿Vamos a ver la piscina?' preguntó la pequeña pelirroja a sus padres.

'Está bien' le contestaron.

Bajaron una planta más abajo, ahora estaban en la planta baja. Salieron por una puerta lateral, que daba a la piscina. Esta hacía como la forma de un lago (tipo los de los dibujos animados ¿saben?) con muchas curvas, y en una parte más estrecha se cruzaba un puente. Había muchísima gente.

'¿Nos podemos dar un baño?' volvió a preguntar Ginny.

'¿Draco quieres bañarte?' le preguntó la señora Weasley.

'Si' le respondió este.

'Nosotros nos vamos a seguir investigando los alrededores, quedaos aquí y si os cansáis ir a la habitación'

'Muy bien, hasta luego' dijo Ginny.

'Hasta luego señor y señora Weasley' se despidió el hurón.

'Draco, ya sabes como nos has de llamar'

'Perdón Arthur y Molly'

'Nos vemos luego, adiós' los padres se marcharon.

'Primero hemos de buscar dos hamacas' indicó Ginny.

'Allí hay' le contestó el rubio señalando al otro lado de la piscina.

'Pues vamos' se dirigieron hasta el otro lado y cogieron las hamacas, estiraron las toallas que les habían dejado los padres de Ginny encima de estas y las estiraron.

'¿Tienes crema solar?' le preguntó a la pelirroja.

'No'

'Qué pena, quería hacer masajes' dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara.

'Cuidado no te quemes' se rió la comadreja.

'Cállate'

Ginny se quitó el vestido, se fue hacia las duchas, pero solo al meter un pie pudo comprobar que el agua estaba congelada, así que se tiró directamente a la piscina, debía tener un calentador de agua porque estaba muy caliente.

Al cabo de un minuto se tiró Draco.

'Gracias por esperar' le dijo él molesto.

'Es que tú tardas medio año. Me voy a nadar un poco'

'¿Qué? ¿Vas a ir a nadar? Pero si yo había traído la pelota que compramos'

'Entonces no'

'La voy a buscar' mientras Draco iba a buscar la pelota, Ginny, miraba a su alrededor, se quedó embobada mirando a un chico rubio con los ojos azules, era bonísimo. 'Tengo que salir con él' pensaba Ginny. (k rápido van algunas ¿no?)

'¿Ginny? ¿Me estas escuchando?' preguntó una voz lejana para la mente de Ginny pero que al mismo tiempo la izo salir de su trance.

'¿Qué decías?'

'Que quién va a la otra punta de la piscina ¿tú o yo?'

'Ya voy yo' dijo ella al ver que así estaría más cerca del chico.

'Pues ves ya'

Se pusieron uno a cada lado de la piscina y se empezaron a tirar la pelota, haciendo saltos por encima del agua azul. 'Ahora veras' dijo Draco para si mismo pero dirigido a Ginny.

Cogió impulso y tiró la pelota muy fuerte, sin ningún bote, directamente a la pelirroja. Ginny vio con que fuerza iba la pelota y se retiró un poco para atrás, tanto que tropezó con una persona.

'Lo siento' dijo Ginny, después se giró y vio que era el chico con que antes se había fijado 'Cuidado' dijo al ver que la pelota iba hacia donde estaban ellos.

De repente el chico levantó la mano y la pelota fue a parar allí, justo en su mano izquierda.

'Aquí tienes tu pelota' le dijo 'Hola, me llamo Adam'

'Hola, yo me llamo Ginny'

Draco les estaba viendo a lo lejos, se puso hecho una furia, le había tirado la pelota para que se asustara de la fuerza que tenía y a la vez impresionarla, y en cambio de eso, conoce el chico que estaba mirando antes, no le había dicho nada por no ser grosero, pero él se había dado cuenta ya que era muy observador. Ahora les estaba viendo reírse, y eso le ponía enfermo.

'¡Ginny, quieres tirar la pelota ya!' le gritó. Ginny solo se giró hacia donde estaba él, le miró con indiferencia y volvió a girarse para Adam a seguir hablando 'que morro tiene, ahora se enterara de quien es Draco Malfoy' y se fue donde estaban Ginny y Adam.

La pelirroja vio como Draco se acercaba, lo que no vio fue su cara, porque sino de seguro que habría parado de hablar con el chico que acababa de conocer e ir con el, digamos que el rubio platinado era bastante, ¿cómo se diría?, celoso...

**D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G**

_**Hola!!!!!!!**_

**_No pensaba actualizar aún y aun me faltaba de subir más de la mitad de este cap pero es para que tengan un avance y puedan leer algo de mientras que acabo de pasar al ordenador lo que me falta!!!! Es que ya me retrasaba muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho y a mi tampoco me gusta :S :S :S :P_**

_**Hasta pronto en el final de este cap!!!!**_

_**Muchos besos, les quiere,**_

_**...Uluvi**_

**Mi otro fic se llama: ¿Qué más puede pasar? Si lo leéis espero k os guste!!!!**


	5. AVISOOOO

**_AVISO:_**

OLAAAA!

ESCRIBO ESTO PARA QUE TODOS SEPAIS QUE TARDARE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR PORQUE POR AHORA ESTOY MUUUUUY LIADA CON EL COLEGIO Y NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR :S:S:S

APARTE QUE NO SE SI SEGUIR LA HISTORIA PORQUE CADA VEZ RECIBO MENOS REVIEWS Y CREO QUE A LA GENTE YA NO LE GUSTA...

WENO SOLO ERA ESO INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR LO MÁS PRONTO QUE PUEDA!

XAITO!

SeOsQuiere (L)

ATT;;

...Uluvii


	6. Solo amigos: Parte II

**I have an overdose of you**

_**Hola de nuevo!!!!**_

_**Siento haberme retrasado tantísimo! No penaba retrasarme tanto pero no tenía tiempo de escribir :(:(:(:(:(**_

_**Bueno esta es la continuación del capitulo anterior que no la subí seguida para que no os tuvierais que esperar tanto.**_

_**No se que má**__**s decir... a bueno si que dejéis muchos reviews con vuestras opiniones así veo si e de cambiar algo o no ya que cada vez me dejáis menos :'(**_

_**Espero que**__** os guste este cap!!! A leer!**_

**D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G**

Capítulo 5: Solo amigos (Parte II)

'_¡Ginny, quieres tirar la pelota ya!' le gritó. Ginny solo se giró hacia donde estaba él, le miró con indiferencia y volvió a girarse para Adam a seguir hablando 'que morro tiene, ahora se enterara de quien es Draco Malfoy' y se fue donde estaban Ginny y Adam._

_La pelirroja vio como Draco se acercaba, lo que no vio fue su cara, porque sino de seguro que habría parado de hablar con el chico que acababa de conocer e ir con el, digamos que el rubio platinado era bastante, ¿cómo se diría?, celoso..._

'¿Hasta que día te quedas?' le preguntó Adam.

'Solo una semana'

'Yo también, llevaba una semana aquí y me marcho dentro de otra semana'

'A lo mejor vamos en el mismo avión y todo' dijo Ginny emocionadísima.

'¿Tienes novio?' Ginny pensó que esa pregunta era un poco precipitada, ya que no hacía ni cinco minutos que se conocían, pero todo y así decidió contestar.

'No, no tengo. ¿Tu tienes novia?' ya que él le había preguntado ella también aprovecharía.

'Tampoco. ¿Querrías ser mi novia?'

'¡¡¡¡QUÉÉÉÉ!!!!!'

'Solos si te apetece claro...' dijo Adam avergonzado.

'Pues... si' respondió Ginny pensando que era una buena oportunidad.

'¿En serio?'

'Si' respondió por segunda vez.

'Nos podríamos ver en el centro comercial de aquí al lado, después de cenar, voy siempre a dar una vuelta por allí con mis hermanos'

'Genial' Draco llegó donde estaban ellos, cogió a Ginny de la cintura y la acercó a él, luego le plantó un beso en toda la boca. Ginny se intentaba separar del rubio-platinado pero no podía, al final Draco la dejó estar y se fue sin decir nada.

'¿Estás bien Ginny? ¿Quién era ese?'

'Es un amigo, se llama Draco, yo he venido con mis padres y él'

'Me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien ¿Cómo se llama de apellido?'

'Malfoy, Draco Malfoy'

'¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Es un mortífago, Ginny! ¡Salió en el profeta! Quiero decir... emmm... es malo, salió en el diario y...'

'Tranquilo, yo también soy bruja' le cortó.

'Uff, suerte. Entonces cuando ya marchemos de aquí nos podremos ver en el Callejón Diagon ¿te parece?

'Si, estupendo'

'Bueno, me tengo que ir a mi habitación, nos vemos luego'

'¿Te puedo acompañar?'

'Como quieras, voy a buscar las toallas, espérame aquí'

'OK, yo también voy a buscar mis cosas'

Ginny se dirigió a las dos hamacas, donde habían dejado las toallas, vio que Draco estaba estirado en una. Le debía una buena explicación ese rubio engreído.

'¿Se puede saber por que has hecho eso?' le preguntó enfadada.

'¿El que?' dijo haciéndose el tonto.

'Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. ¿Cada vez que hable con un chico harás eso, o que?'

'Ese es diferente'

'¿Diferente?'

'Eso mismo'

'¿Y se puede saber por que?'

'Pues porque tú no parabas de mirarlo'

'¿Y eso es malo?'

'Para mí sí. Representa que entre tú y yo había algo, y ahora va y aparece este (y encima cuando nos empezábamos a levar bastante bien)'

'Pues resulta que "este" es mi novio y se llama Adam'

'¿¡Que!?' dijo Draco sin acabárselo de creer '¡Encima me roba la novia!'

'Yo no soy tú novia'

'Pero era como si lo fueras'

'Pero no. Has causado y causas demasiados problemas a mi familia'

'Hace tiempo que ya nos os molesto ni os insulto, sobretodo a ti'

'Di lo que quieras, yo me voy a la habitación, si te quedas aquí después sube la toalla'

'Parece que tu novio te está esperando ¿No es así?'

'Sí, él me acompañará arriba'

'Entonces yo también voy'

'¡No! ¡Tú te quedas aquí!'

'Tanto si quieres como si no, iré igualmente' se levantó, cogió la toalla y se dirigió donde estaba Adam, lo miró furtivamente, izo algunos pasos más y se giró, esperando a que llegara Ginny.

'¿Y ahora por que viene este?' le preguntó Adam a Ginny bajito para que Draco no le sintiera.

'Se ha emperrado en venir, a parte, duerme en la misma habitación que yo'

'¿Supongo que tus padres también dormirán en esa habitación no?'

'Pues no, mis padres también han venido aquí por asuntos de negocios y necesitan una habitación para poder trabajar'

'Mis padres también han venido aquí por negocios y también tienen una habitación para ellos, mis hermanos y yo dormimos en otra, pero somos hermanos, no entiendo como tus padres te dejan dormir en una habitación con él, siendo un "amigo" y un Malfoy'

'Es agradable cuando le conoces'

'Querrás decir que es agradable hasta que le conoces. Cambiando de tema, ¿en que planta estas?'

'En la segunda. ¿Y tú?'

'En la trece'

'No se puede decir que estemos muy cerca...'

'¡Queréis no parar de caminar!' dijo Draco bastante por delante de ellos.

'¿Y que le pasa ahora?' dijo el chico mirando la cara de furia que hacía Draco.

'Digamos que... no le gusta que salga con otro chico que no sea él. ¡Ya venimos!' le dijo gritando al rubio.

Cogieron el ascensor los tres juntos y subieron hasta la segunda planta. Cuando se paró Darco se lo quedó mirando ¿Cómo funcionaba esa máquina? ¿Con magia? Seguro que no.

Mientras Draco examinaba el ascensor Ginny y Adam hablaban.

'Bueno, hasta esta noche supongo, supongo' le dijo Adam.

'Si' después tanto uno como otro se fueron acercando, cerraron los ojos y se unieron en un largo y profundo beso. Draco se giró y cuando los vio se quedó paralizado. Se volvió a girar y se fue a la habitación, recorriendo el largo pasillo. Adam y Ginny al fin se separaron. Ginny se dio cuenta que Draco se había ido y le llevaba una buena ventaja

'¿Por que no me has esperado?'

'¿Por qué ahora vienes a mi? Quédate con el estúpido de Adam y déjame en paz'

'Draco... yo... no quería que te enfadaras'

'Pues haber pensado eso antes de irte con otro'

'Draco, ya te he dicho que tu y yo no somos nada ¿entendido?'

'A lo mejor tú no lo veías así pero yo sí'

'Claro, te entiendo' dijo con sarcasmo 'el sexsymbol de Hogwarts, el que cada día se va con una distinta, viene a mi casa ¿y por uno o dos besos ya hemos de estar saliendo? Oye, que sea la única chica de esta casa no quiere decir que estemos siempre juntos.

Draco empezó a caminar más de prisa que de costumbre. Ginny le siguió, él no tenía razón pero no quería que se enfadara con ella.

'Draco, escúchame, no quiero que te enfades ¿vale?'

'Otra vez con lo mismo'

'Draco, a ver si me entiendes, yo te quiero, pero como amigo'

'Claro tu te besas con todos tus amigos ¿no?'

'Lo que pasó, pasó y no hay nada más que decir'

'Yo quiero ser algo más que un amigo'

'Eso lo veré cuando empecemos el colegio'

'¿A que te refieres?'

'A ver cuento tiempo tardas en irte con otra cuando estemos en el colegio'

'No habrá primera, solo tú' Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación. Ginny se quedó parada tras la confesión del chico ¿de verdad la quería tanto como decía? La respuesta, según ella, estaba muy clara: no.

'No dramatices'

'¿Qué no dramatice? ¿Qué no dramatice?' repitió '¡No estoy dramatizando!'

'Bueno, basta, punto y final. Esta noche he quedado con Adam en un centro comercial que hay aquí al lado, sus hermanos también van a ir ¿vendrás?'

'¿Quieres que vaya?' le preguntó.

'Sí, ¿por qué no?, pero si vas no te pelearas ni con Adam ni con nadie ¿OK?'

'De acuerdo, pero solo porque lo quieres tú. ¿Y cuando le vas a decir que eres bruja?' preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios mientras cogía una botella de agua para beber.

'Ya se lo he dicho' al sentir esto Draco escupió toda el agua que tenía en la boca, mojándolo todo.

'¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!'

'Lo que oyes, ya lo sabe, y él también es mago' a Draco se le clavó una estaca en el corazón.

PUM, PUM, PUM 'adelante' dijo Ginny 'hola papá, hola mamá'

'Hola hija, Draco ¿lleváis mucho rato aquí?'

'No, que va, acabamos de llegar'

'¿Pues sabéis que? ¡Aquí al lado hay un centro comercial!'

'¿De verdad?' dijo Ginny fingiendo sorpresa, pues ya lo sabía.

'Sí, hoy podríamos ir'

'Mamá, hoy acabamos de llegar, ¿tú no estás cansada? Yo hoy lo que quiero es ir a dormir pronto' dijo Ginny, que tenía un plan.

'Pues si que estás cansada hija, porque que tú no quieras ir a un centro comercial... eso te encanta'

'Mañana vamos todos juntos ¿vale?' dijo la pelirroja para que su madre no se desanimara, a ella también le gustaba mucho ir de compras.

'Muy bien, ahora tomad una ducha y os cambiáis para ir a cenar'

Los padres marcharon hacia su habitación a tomar una ducha también.

'¿Quién se ducha primero, tú o yo?' preguntó la pelirroja a Draco.

'Yo, eso está claro'

'¿Por qué?

'Por que lo digo yo' dijo con un tono arrogante a más no poder como en el colegio.

'¡No! Quien llegue primero antes al cuarto de baño va primero' dijo al ver que ella estaba un poco más cerca de la puerta que el chico.

'OK. ¡Ya!' los dos empezaron a correr hacia la puerta, llegaron a la vez, estaban en el marco de la puerta pegándose golpes y empujones para ver quien entraba antes, así sería el primero en ducharse. Estaban tirándose de los pelos cuando se oyó un PLAFF dentro del baño, los dos se asustaron, se tiraron para atrás y cerraron la puerta del lavabo.

'¿Ginny? ¿Ginny? ¿Estás aquí?' preguntó una voz des de detrás de la puerta.

'¿Adam eres tú?'

'Si, soy yo'

'Cuando pensaba que el da ya no podía empeorar...' dijo Draco en voz alta pero hablando para él mismo.

'Cállate Malfoy' le dijo Adam a Draco mirándolo de arriba a bajo con repugnancia.

'Cállate tú'

'¡Adam! ¡Pero que has hecho! No podemos hacer magia fuera del colegio y tú acabas de aparecerte'

'Eso será allí, con los paletos, en Hogwarts' Draco al sentir que a ese tipo tampoco le gustaba Hogwarts le cayó mejor pero no quiso decir nada y escuchó mejor la conversación.

'¿Tú si que puedes hacer magia? ¿A qué escuela vas?'

'A Durmstrang, nosotros si que podemos hacer magia'

'Pero Durmstrang... eso está en Bulgaria'

'Yo sé búlgaro si lo dices por eso' dijo Adam 'Pero la mayoría de clases se dan en inglés'

'Pero no está bien que entres en las habitaciones así como así'

'Vosotros quedaos hablando. Yo me voy a duchar' dijo Draco, entró en el cuarto de baño antes de que Ginny pudiera decir nada.

'¿Tus padres te dejan ir al centro comercial?'

'No lo sé. No se lo he preguntado, ni se lo preguntaré'

'¿Entonces?'

'Les he dicho que estoy muy cansada y que quiero ir a dormir temprano, así que a las once Draco y yo saldremos de la habitación e iremos al centro'

'Espero que funcione'

'Tranquilo, funcionará'

'¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura?' dijo Adam empezando a tontear.

'Si, ya lo verás' le respondió la pelirroja. Se empezaron a besar desesperadamente, Adam izo un poco de fuerza y tiró a Ginny en la cama con él encima, se continuaron besando, estaron así durante mucho rato, hasta que Adam se separó y dijo:

'Lo siento he de irme. Mis hermanos deben estar preguntándose que hago tanto rato aquí' le dio un corto beso en la comisura de los labios 'hasta la noche' y le dio otro beso.

'Adiós' dijo Ginny y Adam desapareció.

Al cabo de cinco minutos Draco salió de la ducha, iba con una toalla alrededor de las caderas.

'Suerte que ya ha marchado el idiota, todo y que si va a Durmstrang puede ser más detestable'

'Cállate' Ginny entró en el baño y cerró la puerta, no pasó ni un segundo que la volvió a abrir 'Oye has dejado esto hecho un horno'

'¿Qué quieres que haga? Entra y dúchate que me he de cambiar' el chico la empujó hacia dentro otra vez. Mientras Ginny se duchaba Draco estaba en la habitación pensando como podía alejar a la pelirroja del imbécil de Adam y acercarla a él, el problema era que no se le ocurría nada, lo iría planeando todo sobre la marcha.

Pasó un cuarto de hora y Ginny aún seguía en la ducha. ¿Pero cuanto tiempo pensaba estarse esa allí encerrada? Draco se estaba impacientándose, hacía rato que el agua de la ducha había parado, pero la puerta seguía cerrada. Se levantó y fue hacía el lavabo.

PUM, PUM, PUM '¿Ginny, estás dentro?' preguntó preocupado.

'No, soy su fantasma' dijo con ironía des de dentro.

'¿Qué haces tanto rato aquí metida?'

'¿Qué no quieres que esté guapa?' le preguntó como respuesta.

'Lo estarás de todas maneras' dijo flojo para que no le sintiera.

'Ya estoy' la puerta del baño se abrió y dio paso a una perfecta y guapísima Ginny. La pelirroja iba vestida con una camiseta rosa de manga corta con las mangas blancas, un tejano largo girado por abajo, un cinturón plateado a conjunto con los unos elegantes zapatos de tacón fino, iba un poco maquillada pero no mucho, lo que más resaltaban eran sus labios, pintado de color rosa clarito igual que la camiseta, un collar blanco y unas pulseras rosas y blancas de bolas. Cogió el bolso tejano con decoración plateada y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación '¿Nos vamos?'

'¿No te quieres quedar aquí conmigo?'

'Tengo hambre' Draco se le empezó a acercar peligrosamente 'ALTO, párate, si lo que quieres es salir primero solo lo tenías que decir' le dijo Ginny que no había notado las intenciones del chico.

'No quiero salir' Ginny abrió la puerta.

'Anda pasa y no te quejes más' le dio un empujón para que saliera y luego salió ella i cerró la puerta.

PUM, PUM, PUM Llamaron a la habitación de sus padres, Arthur abrió la puerta.

'¿Ya habéis terminado?' dijo el pelirrojo 'Molly, vamos a cenar'

'Siiii' se oyó una voz a lo lejos. Bajaron por las escaleras ya que solo era un solo piso.

'El restaurante es de self-service, podéis coger lo que queráis pero no os paséis, no quiero que tengáis dolor de barriga' dijo Molly.

Fueron hasta el restaurante andando tranquilamente, cuando llegaron a las puertas del restaurante se encontraron con una pequeña recepción y una chica haciendo de secretaria detrás de la mesa.

'Numero de habitaciones, por favor' dijo la chica.

'2213 y 2214'

'¿Me podrían enseñar las tarjetas?' (Cuando habían llegado al hotel les habían dado las llaves y una tarjeta que ponía en la habitación que se alojaban i para ir a cualquier comida tenían que enseñarla para no poder comer dos veces, ya saben como son los hoteles...¬¬")

'Sí, aquí tiene esta' Arthur le dio la de su habitación '¿Chicos donde esta vuestra tarjeta?'

'Papá, creo que nos la hemos dejado en la habitación' dijo Ginny tímidamente.

'Id a buscarla, de mientras nosotros buscaremos una mesa' los padres se fueron dentro del comedor y los niños fueron yendo para la habitación otra vez con toda la calma posible, pues ahora tenían que volver a subir todas las escaleras y volver a recorrer el largo pasillo (n/a: como mínimo hace 150 metros), coger la tarjeta y volver ha hacer el mismo camino pero en dirección contraria solo para entrar a cenar.

Al llegar a bajo entregaron la tarjeta, la chica del mostrador se apuntó de qué habitación eran y les dejó pasar.

El restaurante era enorme, tenía una planta grandiosa, al final había unas pocas escaleras y otra planta aún más grande ¿Pero en que parte estaban los dos pelirrojos? Fueron dando vueltas.

'¿Ginny? ¿Malfoy?' los dos nombrados se giraron.

'¡Hola Adam!' saludó muy contenta Ginny.

'¿Qué quieres ahora?' pensando en lo pesado que era ese chaval.

'Os he visto muy perdidos' dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny solamente.

'Estamos buscando a mis padres, iban a buscar mesa pero no los encontramos'

'¿Son pelirrojos?' preguntó Adam.

'Si, como toda su familia de zanahorias' dijo Draco cansado de la situación.

'Creo que están allí' señalo Adam hacia una pareja de pelirrojos que estaban entados en una mesa tocando a una de las paredes del comedor.

'Por fin sirves para algo, nos vamos' dijo Draco.

'Por cierto Ginny estas muy guapa, ven igual esta noche.

Ginny le sonrió y Draco la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta donde estaban sus padres.

'Si que habéis tardado, estaba empezando a preocuparme' dijo Molly cuando llegaron a la mesa.

'Es una tontería eso de enseñar la tarjeta'

'Es para que no comas dos veces' informó Arthur 'vosotros, id a buscar comida que yo me quedo aquí a pedir la bebida' Molly, Ginny y Draco fueron a ver que había para cenar.

Estaban sirviéndose paella menorquina (n/a: esa paella con sobrasada), Molly le acababa de servir a Draco y le estaba sirviendo a Ginny, la miró de arriba abajo perpleja.

'La verdad, hija, no se porque te has arreglado tanto si solo venimos a cenar, después como quieres ir a dormir temprano no iremos a ninguna parte'

'Mamá, se ha de dar una buena impresión a todo el mundo'

'Ya, a todo el mundo' dijo Draco sarcásticamente. Molly se lo quedó mirando, como intentando descubrir que estaban escondiendo y que quería decir exactamente ese comentario, Draco le respondió la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa. Volvieron a la mesa, todos cenaron tranquilamente y no hicieron ningún comentario que pudiera delatar el plan de Ginny.

'Que ¿vamos a dar una vuelta para bajar la barriga?' propuso Arthur.

'Papá, ya te he dicho que estoy muy cansada, quiero dormir'

'Como tú quieras, vamos a las habitaciones, pero después no te quejes si no puedes dormirte porque es demasiado pronto'

'Tranquilo, me dormiré en seguida'

Subieron las escaleras, recorrieron el pasillo (otra vez) y cada uno se metió en su habitación.

'¿No crees que Ginny está tramando algo?' preguntó a Molly a su marido cuando ya estaban en la habitación.

'No lo creo ¿Por qué?'

'Nunca le ha gustado irse a dormir pronto por muy cansada que este'

'¿Y si es verdad que quiere descansar?'

'No lo sé, cariño, no lo sé'

_En la otra habitación..._

'¡Son las nueve y media, hasta las once quedan dos horas!'

'Hora y media' la corrigió Draco.

'¿QUÉÉÉÉEÉÉEÉÉÉEÉ? ¿Tanto tiempo?' (n/a: digamos que a veces es una persona que no toca mucho :S:S:S...)

Pasó media hora

'¿Cuánto falta?' preguntó una impaciente pelirroja.

Pasó un cuarto de hora más

'¿Me maquillo más o voy bien así?

'¡¿Puedes callar ya?! Me va a reventar la cabeza'

'¡Es que me aburro! ¡Deja de mirar la televisión! ¿Quieres que te maquille?'

'Basta Ginny, ¡nos vamos! Ahora le toca aguantarte a Adam' la cogió de la mano y la volvió a arrastrar hacia fuera de la habitación.

Molly sintió una puerta cerrarse y sacó la cabeza fuera del pasillo... pero no había nadie. Draco, que había sentido que la puerta de la habitación de Molly y Arthur se había abierto arrastró a Ginny hacia dentro de su habitación y cuando la puerta de la otra habitación ya se había cerrado volvió a abrir la de la suya, la cerró con cuidado y salieron corriendo. Ginny, que llevaba los zapatos plateados de tacón de aguja, no podía correr.

'¿Qué quieres que tus padres nos pillen? ¡Espabila!' le dijo Draco.

'¡No puedo!'

'Está bien' Draco retrocedió hasta donde se encontraba la pelirroja, la cogió a caballito y la llevó corriendo por el pasillo, justo les fue que la señora Weasley no los pillara, solo vio una cabellera pelirroja, pero esa no podía ser su hija, la que había visto era mucho más alta...

**D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G**

_**¿**__**Os ha gustado? Espero que si XDXDXDXD la cosa ahora se complica un poco más eeee jajajaja bueno ya se solucionará (o no).**_

_**Ahora mismo me voy a poner a escribir el próximo capítulo para que no os tengáis que esperar tanto pero no prometo nada porque de aquí dos días ya no tendré ordenador y no podré avanzar nada :'( :'( **_

_**OsQuieroooO!**_

_**,,Uluvi**_

**REVIEWS PEVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	7. Noche de fiesta y amanecer

**I have an overdose of you**

_**Holaaa!!!**_

_**Aquí estoy otra vez. No se si volveré a actualizar más este fic. **_

_**Cada vez recibo menos reviews y por el último cap solo he recibido uno**__** (doy las gracias a Javiera Malfoy, estoy muy agradecida ya que veo k es una de las pokas (si es k hay más) k sigue mi historia). **_

_**Este año me quiero poner dura con la escuela y casi k no podré escribir y como tengo otro fic k estoy actualizando no se k haré. Gracias los k habéis leído esto :D**_

_**No os entretengo más xDD.**_

**D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G**

Capítulo 6: Noche de fiesta y amanecer

Draco y Ginny continuaron corriendo, localizaron el centro comercial, tardarían unos dos minutos en llegar caminando tranquilamente y faltaban cinco para las once. Cuando llegaron vieron que, ese centro comercial, era muy largo y Adam no había dicho en que parte del Centro quedaban.

'¡Ginny, Malfoy, estamos aquí!'

'Uff, suerte que os hemos encontrado, esto es largísimo'

'Mira Ginny, te presento a mis hermanos' ella supuso que eran los dos chicos, porque solo estaban ellos tres, dos chicos (los hermanos) y dos chicas más retiradas hablando 'Jim y Trake' Adam los llamó 'Ginny, Jim. Jim, Ginny'

'Hola' la saludó el hermano mayor, tendría unos 17 años.

'Hola'

'Este es mi otro hermano. Ginny, Trake. Trake, Ginny'

'Hola' saludó Ginny al ver que ese al ser más pequeño no diría nada.

'Hola' respondió el niño que tendría 12 años '¿Tú eres la novia de Adam?'

'Bueno... digamos que...'

'¡Trake! ¡Trake!' gritaron unas voces de niños.

'Trake mira, allí estan tus amigos, ve con ellos y cuando vayas a la habitación si van papá o mamá les dices que llegaremos en seguida ¿entendidos?'

'OK' dijo con resentimiento. Ginny se dio cuenta de que las dos chicas que estaban allí aún no se habían movido y seguían hablando, Adam no se las había presentado pero ella ya las había visto por el hotel.

'¿Y aquellas quienes son?' dijo Ginny mirando a las dos chicas que eran muy guapas.

'La rubia se llama Lucy, es la novia de Jim y la morena se llama Nina, es la mejor amiga de Lucy.

'Parecen "barbies"' puntualizó la pelirroja mirándolas mejor.

'Nina no tiene novio' explicó Adam, a este comentario izo que Ginny mirara a Draco y él negó con la cabeza.

'No aguantarás' le dijo Ginny con sonrisa maliciosa.

'Claro que si, ya sabes lo que te he dicho y lo voy a cumplir'

'¿De qué estáis hablando?'

'De nada, cosas nuestras' le respondió Draco gruñendo.

'Mira Ginny, allí hay una discoteca. Cada día vamos con mi hermano'

'¿Cada día?' preguntó Ginny un poco escandalizada y Draco reprimió una risa.

'¿Qué te molesta?' preguntó Adam sin entenderlo.

'No es eso...' se intentó explicar.

'¡Claro que le molesta!' habló Draco por ella 'No es normal ir cada día, a ver ¿dónde a conocido Jim a Lucy y a Nina? No creo que las parara en medio del pasillo del hotel para averiguar como se llamaban' dijo siendo lógico.

'Las conoció en la disco, en eso tienes razón'

'¿Y tú a quién has conocido?' volvió Draco al interrogatorio.

'¿Yo? ...a nadie' dijo dejándole de mirar a los ojos y bajando la mirada.

'Oh, vamos chaval, claro que conociste a alguien, sino no irías cada día' Ginny cada vez se escandalizaba más ¿todos los tíos eran igual que Malfoy?

'Bueno sí, conocí a una, pero ya se fue, y no pasó nada' dijo diciendo la última frase mirando a Ginny.

'¡Draco! ¡Basta de hacer preguntas!' se enfadó Ginny.

'¿Ahora no te quieres enterar de más cosas?'

'¡Te he dicho que basta!'

'¡No la molestes más!' le gritó Adam al rubio.

'¿Qué tal si vamos tirando?' se apresuró a preguntar Jim antes de que las cosas fueran peor.

'Si mejor' dijo Ginny lanzando una mirada de reproche a Draco. Le cogió la mano a Adam y le izo una sonrisa a la cual, él, le repondió con otra.

'Lucy, Nina, ella es Ginny'

'Encantada' dijo Lucy y le dio dos besos.

'Un placer' dijo Nina y le dio otros dos besos.

'Y ese de allí es Malfoy, Draco'

'Hola Draco' le dijo seductoramente Nina.

'Hola' le respondió fríamente y con una mirada de asco. Nina se fue con Lucy indignada.

'Draco, las acabas de conocer y ya te portas mal ¡eres un maleducado!' le dijo Ginny intentando tranquilizarse, pero sin conseguirlo '¿Adam, Lucy y Nina son brujas?'

'No lo sé, pero yo diría que si, pero mejor no hacer comentarios que nos delaten'

'¿Lo has oído, Draco?' le preguntó Ginny.

'¡Si, mamá!'

'¡Draco! Para de comportarte así. ¿Adam puedo hablar con él un momento a solas?

'Si, claro. Yo estoy dentro venid pronto'

'Gracias'

'Hasta ahora'

'Draco ¡PARA DE MOLESTAR! Por favor' Draco miró a Ginny a los ojos, ella estaba a punto de romper a llorar 'Tú no eres así, si molestas es porque quieres, pero por una vez no digas nada, resístete'

'Haré lo que podré. Pero si me dice algo no me quedaré callado'

'Gracias' dijo con media sonrisa.

'¿Vamos ya?' le preguntó cariñosamente.

'Si. ¿De verdad no tendrías un rollo con Nina?'

'No sabía que tú hacías este tipo de preguntas, pero no, no tendría ningún rollo con ella por muy guapa que sea'

'A ella le has gustado bastante'

'¿Y tú como lo sabes?'

'Intuición femenina'

'De verdad que a las chicas no hay quien os entienda, excepto vosotras mismas, y a veces ni eso. Mira allí está Adam' a lo lejos estaba Adam hablando con una chica un poco ligerita de ropa.

'Adam, ya estoy aquí' dijo Ginny mirando a la chica y sin entender que hacia su novio hablando con esa fulana.

'Ehhh... si' se sobresaltó y se apartó de la chica rápidamente 'ya nos veremos' le dijo a la chica.

'No te diré nada porque tú me has dicho que no te diga nada' le dijo Draco al oído a Ginny.

'¿Vamos a la pista?' le preguntó Adam a la pelirroja.

'Si' le respondió alegremente.

'No os preocupéis por mi que estaré en la barra' dijo el rubio con ironía.

'Cuidado con la bebida' le advirtió Ginny sabiendo como decían que era él bebiendo alcohol.

'Si, si, lo que tú digas' le respondió sin hacerle caso y se fue hacia la barra.

'¿Vamos?' le volvió a preguntar Adam.

'Si' le respondió la pelirroja.

Draco se sentó en la barra del bar en una taburete alto de cara a la pista "solo por haberla dejado sola unos segundos ya se va con otro" pensaba con resentimiento "¡el que podría estar ahora con ella sería yo! Nunca me habían tratado así" iba pensando e iba bebiendo cada vez más. Miraba como Ginny y Adam bailaban muy pegados, dándose besos y riendo. No podía parar de beber para desahogar sus penas.

'Voy a buscar las bebidas ¿Te traigo algo?' le preguntó Ginny a Adam cuando pararon de bailar.

'Vale ¿quieres que venga contigo?'

'No, es igual, tú quédate aquí' Ginny se fue hacia la barra y ya de paso vería como estaba Draco.

'¿Cómo estás Draco?' le preguntó al rubio que estaba mirando embobado la pisa sin parpadear.

'Que bonito día ¿Sabías que eres preciosa?' le dijo a Ginny 'Muy bonita, si señor'

'¡Oh, no! Tenemos que volver al hotel' le izo un gesto a Adam para que fuera donde ella estaba 'hemos de volver al hotel' le explicó a Adam 'Ha bebido demasiado'

'¿Queréis que os acompañe?' se ofreció.

'No hace falta, gracias. Nos hemos de ir, mañana nos vemos' le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se fue con Draco vigilando que no se cayera al suelo '¡Ya está bien! Nunca cambias, si mis padres nos descubren serás tú quien les explicará lo que a pasado'

'Si, si' dijo sin hacer caso de lo que Ginny le estaba diciendo 'Hola' saludaba cada vez que alguien pasaba por su lado.

Llegaron a la puerta del hotel sin muchas dificultades, cogieron el ascensor y subieron hasta la segunda planta. Recorrieron el pasillo y Draco empezó a llamar a todas las puertas.

'¡Pero que haces! ¿Estás loco?' le dijo Ginny '¡Vamos corre!'

Empezaron a correr los dos por el pasillo, se sentían los zapatos de Ginny, y Draco de mientras que iba corriendo, iba llamando a las puertas.

'¡Quieres parar ya! Son las tres de la madrugada, despertaras a todos'

Llegaron al final del pasillo. Ginny empezó a buscar la tarjeta para abrir la puerta de su habitación en el bolso, pero no la encontraba. Draco se giró, en esa puerta aún no había tocado, tocaría. Ginny encontró la tarjeta y abrió la puerta, se giró para avisar a Draco y vio que estaba llamando a la habitación de sus padres.

'¡Corre entra en la habitación!' le cogió severamente del brazo y lo arrastró hasta dentro de su habitación. Cerró la puerta rápidamente y enganchó su oreja, oyó una voz que preguntaba quien era, pero nadie contestó. Se giró para ir a coger el pijama para cambiarse de ropa y vio que Draco se estaba bajando los pantalones.

'¡Subete los pantalones, por dios!' Draco alzó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando.

'¿Por qué?'

'¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? ¡Has llamado a todas las puertas de las habitaciones de esta planta, a las tres de la madrugada! Como mañana hayan reclamaciones te las vas a cargar'

'Nadie sabrá que he sido yo' dijo ya recuperándose de su estado.

'Esperemos, me voy a cambiar' y cerró la puerta del baño. Cuando salió del lavabo Draco ya estaba dormido, o eso parecía...

**D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G D&G**

_**Hola!! **__**Ya lo se, este cap es mucho más corto que los demás, prometo hacerlos más largos :P:D:D:D ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si, bueno ya sabéis si tenéis alguna duda, no habéis entendido algo, queréis que modifique algo, etc. dejadme REVIEWS!**_

_**Hasta el próximo, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda**__**, pero no prometo nada k después no pueda cumplir ;)**_

_**xaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito!**_

_**att;;**_

___**Uluvii!**_


End file.
